dark_future_living_rulebookfandomcom-20200215-history
Toronto
While the City of Toronto falls in Canada, the Corporate power here is strong and the region is controlled by PZ Enforcers that keep the peace across Toronto, the City has become a sprawl as more Canadians seek the safety of the barricades and stop checks of Toronto. Even as far south as Buffalo now falls inside this massive sprawling city. Life in Toronto The City has swollen to a massive landscape of tower blocks and bad areas, the rule of Enforcers here is harsh on the lower classes, keeping the rich in the city's center happy is their primary concern and that is exactly what they get, all night clubs, bars, theatres, and concerts provide a never ending whirl of delights for the rich kids as they cruse around in their designer cars, little more than plastic bodywork over a small engine, but 'The Look' is what they want. Much of the population of Toronto live in the sprawl around the city center and enjoy no such luxury, those that work in the service industry or in low level corporate positions (Clerks, Tellers, Call Centers, etc.) live in this vast region of Tower blocks and street crime, here the Enforcers deal out brutal justice to the citizens for any perceived crime. But real Organized Crime in the form of Mafia and Yakuza fight it out for Territory here and control most of the real power in these slums. Lake Ontario Like the other Great Lakes the waters of Lake Ontario have receded away from Toronto and now a vast beach of muddy silt and growing salt pools separate Toronto from the water, what little does remain is often brown or green as a result of industrial waste that was pumped into the Lake for decades. In recent years the shrinking waters have caused an increasing problem in the city and the price of water keeps rising and by 94 it topped out at $16 a bottle, four times the price of a gallon of gas (Pity you can't drink it). the shrinking water supply over the last few years has made it difficult to keep the populous in the dark and water riots have become a common feature of the slums around the glittering city center. Buffalo One proud this city has diminished into little more than an outlying District of Toronto, its skyline replaced by Industry and great trails of smoke rising into the sky, here Robots work tirelessly in factories to produce goods and consumables to the general populous, the slums around Buffalo provide accommodation to thousands of destitute and abandoned Robots, shoulder to shoulder with the homeless that clamor in the abandoned warehouses and buildings that pepper the outskirts of Buffalo. Organizations in Toronto While most of the regions around Toronto are PZ Controlled for many miles there is still a considerable region of NoGo to the North and West of Toronto, Sanctioned Ops run out of Toronto into the Canadian NoGo regions, as well as rooting out Organized Crime Gangs from within the Slums of the city, and Gangs to the north raid the roads leading to Montreal and Quebec. Sanctioned Ops Many contracts are available in Toronto for Sanctioned Ops Teams and Lone Wolves, this ever growing Organized Crime and increasing migration from the NoGo bringing Gangs further into the region every year, and the Water Riots in the Slums, the work of the Enforcers is never done, and Contracted Agents are employed to deal with a wide variety of problems in the Territory. Ops Teams in Toronto will find themselves hitting the Highway to deal with Raider Gangs as they attack Convoys of Trucks shipping supplies and products across Canada and into the US, or building blockades and fighting off rioters in the Cities vast slums, and even occasionally facing off against Mafia and Yakuza Gangs in the Slums and Buffalo streets. Mafia The Toronto Mafia controls much of the Black Market trade in Toronto and collect protection money from the Slums, their crime empire has long been a target for the Corporations to topple as the Mafia are estimated to take as much as 35% of the income from Citizens in Toronto, that's money that could be in corporate pockets, and as a result the Mafia are fighting a war on the streets of the slums. Mafia Gangs will frequently find themselves in conflict with the Enforcers and Ops Teams of Toronto, as well as facing off against the Yakuza Gangs in Buffalo as they press into the industrial sector, and even Gangs on the Highway routinely attack Mafia shipments as frequently as corporate ones. Yakuza Controlling much of the worker force of Buffalo the Yakuza have built a small powerbase in the region, but Robots are a common problem for them as they don't get a wage, so you can't shake em' down. As such the Yakuza spend a good deal of time hacking Robots and smashing them to make more jobs for their victims, this often puts them in a positive light for some while others hate them for the extortionate protection money they demand. The Yakuza are in a turf war with the Mafia in Toronto and frequently engage them in the city, while they also see plenty of trouble from the Enforcers and Sanc Ops of Toronto, and the Robot Gangs from what's left of New England raid their Territory and attack them routinely. Gangs Gangs occupy the NoGo regions of Canada around Toronto and even in the northern parts of New England, largely Gangs of Humans roam Canada, while Robot Gangs fight from New England, each trying to carve out their Territories and gather valuable resources to survive the increasingly harsh world they find themselves in. Sanctioned Operatives frequently patrol the Highways around Toronto and Buffalo to keep the Gangs from attacking Trucks and Civilian Trains on their way to other PZ Territories, the Mafia and Yakuza consider this region theirs and frequently come at odds with the NoGo Gangs over their property, and weak Gangs are often targeted for their supplies by other Gangs out in the dying Canadian wastes. See Also America Canada City Names Index Dark Future: Living Rulebook Wiki Dark_Future:_The_Earth_2095 Robots